School Days
by len kagaminee
Summary: Len Kagamine is the new boy at the all boys high school in Japan. He had moved after this parents had been divorced a week before. There he meets his lover Gaukpo Kamui and the Evil Kaito SHion who is Jealous of Gakupo ad Lens relasionship.


Len Kagamine walked along the school halls. His expression was slightly worried, his eye brows threaded together in a fashion which made him seem as if he was thinking hard. S23. Where the hell was that? The halls were cleared. Everyone was already in their classes half way into them. He had spent the first 30 minutes of his lesson looking for the damned room. He sighed and put his hands to his face sihing. Why did this have to happen to him. His parents divorced a week ago and he had been sent to a bording school in west Japan, far away from where he used to live before. He sighed wondered if his new school as as good as his old. He sighed his bottom lip trembling. he wasn't going to cry. Not this time. This time he wasn't. Though all of his efors tears fell from his eyes. he couldn't do anythng right. At home at school even in his carear. He goraned in fustration. His whiped his eyes furiously. He suddenly heared footsteps and his head whipped around to see a teacher with his long purple hair put into a high ponytail. He had the palest skin he had ever seen and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.#he looked at len for a second and realised the young boy was lost.

"You're lost aren't you?" He asked softly.

Len nodded tmidly not looking at the teachers face.

In three quick strides he was infront of him.

"what lesson have you got now?" The purple haired man asked him.

"S-S-Science... S-Sensie.." len Stamured.

"With?"

len looked down at his timetable. Sceince with Sensie Shion.

"Sensie Shion, Sir..." Len said.

"okay. And call me Sensie Kamui, your Math teacher," he said smilling and he turned and walked.

Len hurridly followed trying to run and keep hold of his paper at the same time.

Soon he stopped infront of the science rooms.

"You have Shion right?" he asked

Len nodded.

Sensie Kamui opened the door and all of the students turned their heads to stare at the new commer.

The teacher was a blue haired man with the iceyest blue eyes Len had ever seen.

"oh this must be the new student, Len," he said len's name with a sugary sweetness in it.

"yeah this is him. he was a bit lost so i showed him where to go."

Sensie shion laughed without any reall humor.

"half an hour looking for the sceince department. What a joke. Get in your seat and stay quiet," he said waving his hand to the seat next to his desk.

Len looked at Sensie kamui. he didn't llike this teacher. He was so mean.

he noddded.

"i'll be here for when your lesson ends so i can take you to your other lesson ok?" he whispered in the blondes ear.

"Sure"

The lesson soon ended and Sensie Shion asked for Len to stay behind.

Len was slightly nervous around this teacher. All the time he was there he was glaring at him.

He looked out at the door. Sensie Kamui was waiting for him.

"hmm so len.. is it?" He asked.

Len nodded timidly.

"So you arive 30 minuets late to my lesson without a good excuse and then you don't contribute to my lesson?" He said with a slight snarl.

Len had to take a step back.

"u..uhm.. W..well I am new.. a-and i don''t know my way around the school. A-And we haven't studdied this is my last school so I have no idea what this is about.. Sensie..." Len said.

"Oh really. If i contact your old school will they say the same thing as you said?" he said his snarl beincoming deper.

"Y-Yes.. Sensie..." he said shrinking back.

"Good you can go now," he said sitting at his desk.

Len ran out of the door and straight past sensie Kamui.

If he hadn;t called Len he would have kept running out of the school and back Home.

Len walked back to him his head hung low .

"What did Sensie SHion tell you?" He asked calmly.

"H-He said T-T-That iI should have b-b-been calss on time and that h-he's going to ring my o-o-old school,S Sensie.." Len stammured.

Sensie Kamui sighed in fustration.

"God damn it. That guys always wanting to seem better then he already is. He thinks he's so tuff. Scaring little boys.." He said.

"I'm 12. 12 isn't a little boy..." Len said.

"Scaring young men," he corrected himself.

Len Nodded.

"Who is piking you up?" Sensie Kamui asked.

"My twin sister. She's..." between mid-speach he looked outside the window and saw a girl with blonde hair and a bow in her hair ""Right there. I gotta go Sensie. I'll see you on monday!" He said running away.

Sensie Kamui smiled inwardly. He and Len would have many things to talk about in the future.  
>(There is my first chapter tell em what u think and I'll give u cookies:D)<p> 


End file.
